


偶然翹課的時候

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Food Play, M/M, 好孩子不要學喔, 戴獸耳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 翹了集會（和課）的校園情侶。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 29





	1. 櫻桃

**Author's Note:**

> ·本來01是叫 小雞和小狗都可愛 的喲

#

01

背對著教室門口，小巧的身影蹲在大紙箱前，裏面似乎放滿了道具組留下的物件，開封了的顔料、只剩半卷的牛皮紙、不倫不類的聖誕裝飾燈···對偷東西興致缺缺的孫東柱無聊地把箱子翻了個底朝天，把零散的雜物掏出來又放回去，目光最後鎖定在莫名其妙的動物頭飾上。他想起來了，是上次聖誕節時好幾個女生帶來學校後嘻嘻哈哈地笑著忘在角落裏的飾品。

東柱？

被點到名的孫東柱嚇了一跳，如同驚弓之鳥般把伸出的手飛快收回來，腦子裏高速盤算著合適的沒出現在集會的藉口，然後在看清來人的瞬間鬆了口氣。

什麽嘛，原來是哥。

呀。站在門邊的金建學哭笑不得，又是一個翹了集會的人。軟軟的金髮塌在額前，白襯衫裏的高領內襯不是為了禦寒，而是遮擋昨天留下的曖昧咬痕，免得被老師逮去問長問短，兼長篇大論學生不應該談戀愛云云的老生常談。

孫東柱總是喜歡把痕跡留在一眼就看得到的地方，帶一點點幼稚的占有欲，肆無忌憚宣示著他是我的，明晃晃的就差拿個牌子給金建學挂上了。而金建學喜歡留在孫東柱看不到，但更加不可說的位置上。

金建學信步過來假裝隨意撥了撥孫東柱他那擋住了後頸的髮尾，本以爲是一時興起，説到做到的小孩卻真的開始留長了，遠看更像身材高挑的女孩。不過留長也好，短髮也罷，他親了親後頸上的紅印，下巴擱在孫東柱的肩膀上，問他怎麼不去集會了。

在你的班列上看不到你，還以為你是不是不舒服了。

孫東柱吐了吐舌頭，反而指著紙箱裏頭飾答非所問，哪個好看？

探頭看了一眼，金建學敷衍地道，兔子吧，也就兔子正常點。

什麽叫兔子正常點···孫東柱嘀咕，嫌重地推開了金建學的頭，伸手撿起了兔子頭飾戴上。

你看，裏面的都不知道是不是清倉的特賣品，上次我也見到了什麽奇奇怪怪的獸耳系列···

如何~？

金建學的喋喋不休被一下子打斷了。

孫東柱雙手捧臉，微微歪頭，嘴角勾起，他知道金建學對他這套沒撤。纖長的眼睫毛過分刻意地撲閃著，小鹿眼睛的殺傷力更强了。

先是當機，接著是輕笑，紅了耳朵的金建學不好意思地垂下眼簾躲過孫東柱閃亮亮的目光，點著頭摸了摸對方後腦勺。

嗯，好看。

那麽接下來我來給哥挑吧~。收到滿意回答的兔子口裏念叨著小雞，轉身又在箱子翻起來。看著小兔子的背影，金建學忍不住提醒他小雞是沒有明顯商家能做獸耳頭飾的耳朵。

喔。孫東柱恍然大悟。都忘了小雞是禿頭欸。

禿頭···金建學啞言失笑。

那就這個~。孫東柱對金建學的吐槽充耳不聞，手上拿起放在豹紋耳朵旁的小狗耳朵，又對金建學展開了眼神閃亮亮攻勢。

嘆氣，深知自己拗不過男友的金建學乖乖低頭，由得從地上一躍而起的孫東柱給他戴上狗狗髮箍。

淺棕色、毛茸茸的耳朵，不出意料也和金建學毛躁的金髮配得很。

沒想到小鷄仔也適合狗狗耳朵呢。孫東柱滿意地整理好金建學的瀏海，對眼前人極似長出了耳朵的模樣非常滿足。好可愛。紅暈爬上臉的金建學很可愛，反駁說自己就是狗不是鷄的金建學很可愛，戴著狗狗頭飾的金建學很可愛。孫東柱真的不懂爲什麽旁人會覺得金建學可怕，在他眼裏的金建學一點都不凶，不管是臉無表情的時候，還是和抒澔哥爭執吃飯角度的時候都可愛極了。當然最可愛的還是和他告白的時候，一瞬間紅了耳朵紅了臉甚至紅了脖子的金建學簡直可愛瘋了，撲上來抱住自己說我也愛你的金建學也好可愛。

小鷄仔~。孫東柱不依不撓地重複著，看到抿著唇撇開眼睛沒看他的金建學時笑意更甚了，頭上的兔子耳朵隨著一顫一顫。

要親親。

現在嗎？

嗯。孫東柱對他張開了手。反正集會也翹了，再破多條校規也沒差吧？

都不知道我是爲了誰才翹的會···

金建學托起孫東柱的下巴，依舊在抱怨，於是被嫌他吵的孫東柱拉著他的領帶逼他低頭，柔軟的唇打斷了說話的聲音。

違反校規塗了淡粉紅色唇蜜是櫻桃味的，人工的甜味化開在兩人的吻間。孫東柱老是喜歡塗些帶香味的唇蜜，金建學吃到過草莓味、蜜桃味、芒果味，甚至連孫東柱最愛的可樂味都有。

都不知道吃下肚子有沒有毒。金建學曾經半開玩笑地説。

02

當時期末將近，周末的孫東柱和金建學約在家庭餐廳，美其名曰溫習，實則約會的校園情侶必經階段。

孫東柱用這個爛藉口溜出去時，被坐在兩人共用的化妝臺前拿著眼線筆的孫東明白了一眼直接拆穿，只畫了左眼的上翹眼線滿是鄙視。

當然換來的是孫東柱毫無感情的一句，可憐單身狗亂吠我聽不懂，氣得早生一分鐘的哥哥似笑非笑用一根中指招呼他出家門，爲了裝酷塗的黑色甲油在反光。

檸檬茶續到第三杯，冰塊融化滲出的水珠在桌子上印上淡淡的淺痕。早就做完手上的舊題的金建學無聊到翻孫東柱的包，打開他給孫東柱買的迪士尼商店聖誕限定的米奇化妝袋，他不懂但東柱喜歡的唇蜜唇彩唇膏都躺在裏面，精緻的外殼和它的主人如出一轍。

托住臉頰轉筆苦惱如何解題的孫東柱，在聽見金建學那句有沒有毒的白癡話後，毫不猶豫停筆用不疼不癢的小粉拳招呼金建學。他笑著躲，接住了孫東柱的拳頭握在手心。

孫東柱張開手指緊緊扣住金建學冰冷的手，他挨到金建學的肩膀上，懶洋洋的，說。那就一起死吧。

好啊。金建學回道。

玩金建學手指的手頓了頓，你説的喔。孫東柱說。眼睛沒有看他。

金建學嗯了聲，視綫落到了玻璃窗外的廣告，忽然想到了什麽，於是他又問，需要蓋章嗎？

孫東柱順著金建學的目光也看到了那張借款海報，上面有個滑稽的橘色小人舉著牌子說只需要您的蓋章！！，十有八九像無良的高息貸。他似乎被逗笑了，需要喔~，他說。上揚的尾音都是輕飄飄的笑意。

於是金建學用沒被孫東柱玩弄的那隻手托住了小孩的後腦，不管周遭異樣的目光和細碎的竊竊私語，低頭吻他時感到對方的手抱住了自己的腰，另一隻手依舊緊緊牽著。

在鬧哄哄的家庭餐廳裏答應殉情邀請的那天也是櫻桃味的。


	2. 融化

#

03

孫東柱把手臂環到金建學的脖子上，讓他把自己摟得更緊，潔白的校服襯衫磨蹭，不該有的粘膩熱度正瞬速加溫。

叮咚叮咚···

宣告集會結束的鈴聲響起，遠處開始傳來從禮堂離開的嘈雜人聲。被打斷的孫東柱戀戀不捨地咬了咬金建學的下唇，趁金建學把兩人的頭飾放回原位的空檔，在整理弄亂的衣服的孫東柱眼珠子骨碌一轉，腦袋裏打起了壞主意。

哥。他喚道。

咧開了心形嘴巴，孫東柱拉住了金建學的衣袖，問。

要不要一起翹課？

不等金建學回答，孫東柱就已經抓起了自己的書包推著金建學出教室門口，上面掛著隻上次金建學在游戲廳裏給他抓的小熊玩偶，晃啊晃得厲害。

你認真的？金建學被戀人拉到自己教室門口，指示要他去拿書包（其實孫東柱的重點不在書包而是在書包裏面的錢包）的時候忍不住再三確認。

走廊上已經有不少學生在嬉鬧走動，好幾個認出孫東柱的女生更是先雙眼發亮看了一下金建學，再興奮地和夥伴七情上面說起大聲到不能稱作是耳語的悄悄話。

孫東柱見狀更是一副撒嬌語氣催促金建學，不僅讓女生們捂住嘴巴吱聲尖叫，還讓金建學直接紅了臉飛快揉揉他的頭髮後匆忙進去回收書包，然後在孫東柱又説出什麽奇怪話前拉著他的手臂走人。

李抒澔剛從禮堂走回來，見到拉著孫東柱離開的金建學後不嫌事大地起鬨，從教室窗戶伸了個頭出來對橫跨操場前往校門的兩人打招呼，遠遠仍然能聽到他那把高音大叫喲！大名鼎鼎的校園情侶！直接讓孫東柱邊跑邊爆笑，兼使得金建學又鬧了個大紅臉，牽著孫東柱加緊脚步逃跑了。

你不在意嗎？跳上巴士後，金建學一邊把印著校徽的襯衫脫掉，一邊問捏著鼻子手動變聲給校務處打電話告假的孫東柱。

是是···他昨晚吃太多了···是。謝謝。孫東柱對金建學眨了眨眼，計劃通。他掛斷電話搖搖頭笑著對金建學說，一起翹課的校園情侶嗎？那樣也似乎不錯。

金建學接過孫東柱的手機，不忘先輸入非顯示來電的數字，學著孫東柱那套去請假，不過他說的理由是因爲他發燒了，於是被孫東柱拍了一掌說我會發燒都是誰的錯。

他到現在也對第一次時沒有清理的金建學耿耿於懷，雖然第二天對方手忙脚亂照顧他的樣子也很可愛，但是也令兩人養成了做完後不會直接睡死的習慣。又或只是金建學的習慣，幾乎每次孫東柱都會累得裝死，結果都是他抱住孫東柱去洗澡再把人塞回軟綿綿的床鋪裏。

畢竟建學哥的體力好我這~麽多，孫東柱理所當然地對呂煥雄說，小個子頭疼地按了按太陽穴說，我的意思是戴個套子不難嗎？

當然有戴了。孫東柱口袋裏常備一個，金建學的錢包裏也有一個。只是做到最後他都會懶得讓金建學換個新的，於是每每都得再清理乾净。

而且我討厭套子。孫東柱毫不顧忌地說，咖啡廳裏好幾名客人投來鄙夷的目光，呂煥雄生無可戀拿起筆記遮住自己臉，腦海浮現第N次想和孫東柱絕交的想法。

翹課的終點永遠是家。

踢掉鞋子扔下書包，孫東柱拿著遙控器叭叭叭地打開了空調，坐在床上對在他桌子上放下兩人份的BR新作雪糕的金建學張開手臂。

不吃嗎？金建學問，但也沒有耐心等孫東柱回答。他抱住對方的細腰，直接把人放倒在床上，低頭吻上了他的唇。孫東柱的手伸進金建學的发絲，拉著他更深入一點，殷紅的小舌主動撬開了對方的牙關。

舌頭糾纏間櫻桃味早被吃光了，熱度聚集時房間的空調似乎顯得過於溫暖，閉上眼睛享受親吻的孫東柱擡腿輕輕蹭了蹭男友， 但在被冷冰冰的手拉起衣擺探到腰側時還是涼得他打顫。他不滿地推了推金建學的肩膀，對方紋絲不動，只是吻了吻他的額頭算是補償。

褪下的褲子堆在床下，孫東柱抱住枕頭跪趴著，沾上潤滑液的手指撐開了他的穴口。他嗯哼地叫出了聲，扭頭毫無威脅地瞪了金建學一眼，讓他別那麽快。於是速度放慢了，取而代之的是故意彎曲的手指準確地愛撫越发腫脹的敏感點，他裸露的前端微微泛出亮滑的液體。

忽然記起躺在桌上被冷落的雪糕，做完萬一化了可太浪費。孫東柱朝後伸去右手，被在給他擴張的金建學不明所以握住了。不是啊，他擺了擺手，開口對金建學說要吃雪糕，含糊的聲音里已經帶著顫。

確定要現在嗎？金建學皺了皺鼻子，還是給點頭的孫東柱遞去裝著雪糕的紙袋，里面的杯子被保冷劑包圍，仍舊冰涼。

金建學拆開保險套的包裝時，孫東柱也拿著勺子挖出一口雪糕，喜滋滋地吃了起來。和他的余裕不同，顫抖著的大腿，有意無意的哼唧，黑发下的泛紅的耳尖……金建學咬了咬牙，握住孫東柱的腰一下子頂到最深，過多的潤滑液被擠出來，從交合處流到之前留下了咬痕的內側，嘀嗒掉到床上。

咬著木制的勺子壓下了呻吟，金建學低下身子取走了孫東柱手上的木制勺子，捏著孫東柱的下巴吻住了他。甜膩的奶香在兩人口舌間化開，孫東柱來不及咽下的雪糕都給金建學掠奪走了，嗚嗚的抱怨被突如其來的頂弄都撞成和櫻桃味雪糕一樣甜美的呻吟。

金建學抱住孫東柱讓他坐到自己的腿上，順便把人家的上衣都脫了，說是免得他沒衣服穿回去，然後他把勺子塞回孫東柱手里，摸著男孩的白綿綿的肚子輕笑警告饞貓別把食物弄撒了。

然而即使是緩慢的抽插，突然轉變的姿勢讓孫東柱把金建學的吃得更完整了。呻吟從微張的嘴巴溢出，親腫了的嘴唇泛著微紅，渙散盯著金建學的雙眸漾起的水霧氤氳，滴水的前端蹭在金建學的腹肌上，包覆金建學的小穴一下沒一下抽搐著。

捏捏屁股肉往上頂時撐開的大腿已經抖得不成樣子，手一松，本來只剩一口的雪糕從勺子跌到平坦的胸部上，融化的甜食流到挺立的乳尖，被金建學伸出舌頭吃掉，然後再親上孫東柱黏糊地把那一口還給他。

亂七八糟的性愛。

孫東柱的雙手擱在金建學的肩上，每一下頂弄都把他拋上雲端又墜落深淵，小穴食髓知味地吸吮金建學的粗大。毫不顧忌的喘息呻吟和肉體拍撞時帶來的嘖嘖水聲，回蕩在窄小的房間把人聽得臉紅耳赤。

金建學摸上孫東柱可憐地挺立的性器時，使壞地用拇指磨過前端，下身的頂撞依舊強硬。孫東柱受不了似的仰頭大口喘息，在金建學握住濕漉漉的擼動時幹脆咬住了金建學的肩膀，被摸沒兩下就蜷縮著腳趾高潮了，白濁黏稠的液體濺在金建學的手中，他把手指伸給孫東柱泄露著哈啊呻吟的嘴里讓他舔幹凈，濕漉漉的眼神一邊嫌棄著自己的東西，一邊乖巧地伸出舌頭都吃掉了。

惡趣味。孫東柱在感到金建學的東西在他里面又漲了一圈的時候說，舔到又濕又滑的手指摸到他的臉頰被一手揮開。撐起自己的身子，一下子沒了堵塞物的穴口里流下滑黏黏的潤滑和體液，金建學就那樣直楞楞看著孫東柱的背影，直到他拿出另外一杯雪糕時，才反應過來對方在打什麽鬼主意。

你不是吧。

似乎預知到孫東柱接下來會幹什麽，金建學翻了一個白眼，然後被孫東柱笑嘻嘻地親了一下臉頰，抽走了金建學本來佩戴著的保險套。

接著孫東柱挖出一口香草味的雪糕，含在嘴里，直勾勾地看著金建學的眼睛，並滿意地聽到對方在他也含住他的性器時嘶地吸了口氣。

苦澀的精液被甜香的香草味沖淡了，只是在含住金建學的時變得又鹹又甜，孫東柱這樣對金建學匯報，一臉正經的仿佛只是在做實驗的模樣。

經歷了冷熱兩重天的人苦笑著幫他把黑髮撩到耳後，看著孫東柱嘴角滴落來不及咽下的奶白色，他把沒兩三下就吃光雪糕的人又撈了回來，對著張合著的穴口操了進去，緊緊扣住了孫東柱的手腕。

這麽、突嗯然、孫東柱小小抱怨了一下，接著又被嫌吵的金建學吻住了。太多親吻，每次接吻的時候孫東柱總覺得金建學真的想把自己拆骨入腹，不過能被金建學殺死可能也是一件好事，孫東柱動情的閉上眼睛，親吻從嘴唇落到脖子上，吸吮他的那片輕易就能留下印記的皮膚，金建學像幼犬一樣輕輕地咬了咬，淡紅色的齒痕於上浮現。

孫東柱覺得自己現在像剛剛被他吃下肚子的雪糕，灼熱的性器毫不留情地摩擦他的內壁，快要把他漸漸融化，融成一攤春水化在金建學身下。

腿纏上金建學的腰，在金建學咬著牙喚他名字時意識模糊了片刻，他緊緊攥住金建學的肩膀，修剪過的指甲陷了進去。

金建學抽出來時孫東柱才迷迷糊糊意識到自己可能又去了，只是前端已經什麽也射不出，泛著粉紅的身子躺在床上微微发抖，

金建學看著自己的白濁從孫東柱的穴口流出，好像融化了的雪糕。感想脫口而出，毫無意外被孫東柱有氣無力一巴掌糊了一臉。

04

後來孫東柱好長一段時間都沒吃雪糕，孫東明招手讓他吃的時候也紅著臉搖頭。吃癟的孫東明撅起嘴巴，看看自己手上奶白色的香草味雪糕杯，再看眼神飄忽不知在想什麽的孫東柱，忽然覺得雙胞胎的連結真的太令人厭惡了。

孫東明怪叫起來，無辜的香草味被塞進了垃圾桶，從此以後孫家不愛吃香草味雪糕的人又多了一個。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> ·世上最棒的雙胞胎生日快樂🎉🥂🍾️  
> ·沒法讓東明出場更多真的抱歉TT  
> ·對被扔進垃圾桶的雪糕也很抱歉XD


End file.
